Death Eater
by Miss Jedusor
Summary: Death Eater, c’est ce qu’il est ! Découvrez comment on peut passer du Symbole de la lumière au bras droit du Lord des ténèbres.
1. Présentation

**Présentation**

**Titre : **Death Eater

**Auteur : **_Miss Jedusor_

**Persos Principaux: **Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

**Rating : **_PG-13_

**Genre : **_Romance/Drama_

**Résumé : **_Death Eater, c'est ce qu'il est ! Découvrez comment on peut passer du Symbole de la lumière au bras droit du Lord des ténèbres_.

**Disclaimer: **_Rien n'est à moi ! Malheureusement! Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling._

**A/N : **_J'avais publié cette fanfic, il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi. Je n'avais pas trouvé de titre pour mon histoire à cette époque là. Je trouvais dommage d'abandonné ma fic alors j'ai décidé de l'a continuer. Mais les premiers chapitres ne me plaisaient pas trop, ils étaient maladroits. Alors j'ai décidé de réécrire toute mon histoire. _


	2. Partie 1

**Death Eater !**

** de Miss Jedusor**

Death Eater, c'est ce qu'il est ! Il fait parti des fidèles de Lord Voldemort, il a la marque des ténèbres tatouées sur son avant-bras gauche.

Mais, attention ! Il n'est pas un pion sur l'échiquier du Mage Noire le plus craint du siècle. Lui, il n'est pas un vulgaire larbin. Il ne passe pas ses journées agenouillées aux pieds de Voldemort comme un gentil petit toutou. Oui, il est loin d'être un simple serviteur. C'est le bras droit du Lord, le seul sorcier qui a réussit à gagner la confiance de l'héritier de Salazar Slytherin et le seul Death Eater qui a obtenu le privilège de pouvoir appeler son maître par son prénom.

Qui peut posséder une telle place dans l'estime de Voldemort ? Son amant. Son nom ? Harry Potter. Le Survivant ? Oui, c'est bien lui.

Qui aurait pu envisager que le Garçon Qui A Survécu, symbole de la lumière, deviendrait un jour un sorcier aussi craint que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ? Personne. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le Survivant tomberait amoureux du meurtrier de ses parents et celui-ci éprouverait le même sentiment pour lui ? Personne, Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort compris.

Si une voyante aurait révèle à Harry son futur, le jeune sorcier aurait éclaté de rire devant l'absurdité de la prédiction. Alors, comment en est-il arrivé là ? Eh bien, la vie du Survivant a pris un tournant radical au cours de l'été qui suivit sa quatrième année à Hogwarts, la dernière qui y a fait.

Harry était retourné chez sa famille muggle comme les été précédents…

**Flash Back **

Harry était allongé sur son lit, ses yeux fixaient d'un regard vide le plafond, il s'ennuyait. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour au 4 Privet Drive. Sa famille lui avait permit de garder son matériel scolaire dans sa chambre pour la toute première fois. Et comme les Dursley ne l'avaient pas bombardé de corvée cette année. Le jeune sorcier avait la majorité de son temps de libre. Il avait passé une garde partie de celui-ci à travailler. Il avait pratiquement finit tout ses devoirs de vacances, il ne lui restait plus que l'histoire et la divination.

Un bruissement d'ailes troubla soudain le silence de la pièce, une chouette venait de s'engouffrer dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Le rapace tournoya pendant une ou deux minutes au-dessus du jeune sorcier avant de se poser sur le lit à côté de lui. L'oiseau reprit son envole après que le Survivant l'eut libéré du message qu'il portait à la patte.

La lettre était Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard lui écrivait pour l'informer qu'il ne pourra pas aller chez les Weasley comme convenu. Harry aurait du se rendre chez son ami Ron à partir du 25 juillet. Ce changement de programme était une question de sécurité : Pour Dumbledore, Harry serait moins en danger au 4 Privet Drive.

Harry froissa le parchemin et le jeta. Il était en colère, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du monde de la magie depuis qu'il avait quitté le Poudlard express. Son abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier avait été brusquement résilié sans la moindre raison. Ses amis n'avaient pas répondu à la lettre qu'il leur avait envoyée au début des vacances et vu qu'Hedwig n'était jamais revenu de sa commission, Harry ne pouvait pas leur en faire parvenir une autre. Et pour couronner le tout la chouette qui était venu lui annoncée qu'il était obligé de rester chez les Dursley pendant la totalité de l'été, était repartie sans attendre sa réponse : il n'avait même pas le droit de donner son avis.

Les jours passèrent, chacun ressemblant fortement au précèdent. Harry s'ennuyait, il ne savait pas comment s'occuper. Il avait lut ou relut tous ses manuels scolaires, approfondissant ses connaissances sur la magie. Il passait ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre, il n'en sortait qu'à l'heure des repas. Et encore, il mangeait rarement, il sautait un repas sur deux, cela lui arrivé de ne pas se nourrit deux jours de suite.

Les Dursley l'ignoraient et lui adressaient la parole qu'en rare occasion et généralement pour lui faire des réflexions.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, le 28 août, Vernon Dursley rentra chez lui, au milieu de l'après-midi, en hurlant :

« Potter, descends immédiatement ! »

Harry s'exécuta sans savoir la raison de l'appel. Normalement, son oncle devait passer la journée chez sa sœur, Marge, avec Pétunia et Dudley. Il n'aurait pas obéit si promptement si il avait su de quoi il retournait.

Vernon attendait son neveu au bas des marches. Harry s'arrêta devant lui et demande à son oncle ce qui voulait. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, à la place le muggle frappe le jeune sorcier plusieurs fois au visage, fendant la lèvre de son neveu.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Arrêtez ! » s'exclama Harry qui se trouvait maintenant allongé sur le sol.

« Quoi ! Comment oses-tu ? Je sais que tu t'es servi de ta sorcellerie. »

Harry était perdu ! Il n'avait pas utilisé la magie depuis qu'il avait quitté Hogwarts, à la fin du mois de juin. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà reçut une lettre l'avisant qu'il était expulsé de l'école de sorcellerie qu'il fréquente. De quoi pouvait bien parler son oncle.

« Je ne comprend pas ! » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Ne ment pas ! Je sais que tu as ensorcelé notre voiture afin que nous ayons un accident et que c'est à cause de toi que ma femme et mon fils sont morts. »

Une pluie de coup s'abattit sur le garçon.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » murmura le Survivant.

« Tais-toi, menteur ! »

Il ne fit qu'attiser la colère de son oncle. Vernon Dursley continua de se déchaîner sur son neveu. Celui-ci était allongé sur le sol et poussé des cris de couleur à chaque fois qu'il recevait un nouveau coup de pied. Lorsque Vernon fut épuisé, il arrêta de se défouler sur son neveu, il enjamba le corps du Survivant et monta se coucher. Il s'écroula sur son lit et sombra très vite dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Harry resta allonger sans bouger quelques minutes après le départ de son oncle. Puis, il essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, tout ses muscles le fessaient atrocement souffrir. Une fois debout, il commença l'ascension de l'escalier avec une seule idée en tête : se venger. Il mit plus d'une demi-heure pour le monter, cela avait été un véritable supplice, chaque marche lui avait arraché un gémissement de douleur.

Il prit sa baguette magique dans sa chambre avant de se rendre dan celle de son oncle. Il savait comment se venger, il avait eut tout le temps d'y réfléchir en montant l'escalier. Le _Crucio_ était le seul sort qu'il connaissait pouvant lui rendre justice. Justice, pour les années de mauvais traitements, justice pour avoir été frapper sans raison et accusé à tort ; il n'était en rien responsable de la mort de sa tante et de son cousin, il ne les portait pas vraiment dans son cœur mais il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Le fait que le _Cruciatus_ fessait partie des sortilèges impardonnables n'effleura même pas l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

Il pointa sa baguette sur son oncle et calqua les mouvements de baguette que Voldemort avait effectué avant de lui jeter le maléfice, après sa résurrection, et prononça la formule du sortilège. Rien ne se passa, la malédiction n'eut aucun effet. Mais Harry ne s'avoua pas vaincu, Vernon Dursley l'avait humilié et maltraité pendant toute son enfance. Il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer si aisément.

La troisième tentative fut la bonne. Un rayon de lumière quitta la baguette du jeune sorcier et percuta le muggle à la poitrine. Celui-ci fut aussitôt tiré de son sommeil, il fut pris de convulsion et se mit à hurler.

Harry, lui, n'entendait pas les cris de sa victime, il était submergé par une sensation de puissance et de bien-être. Ce sort est une vraie drogue ! Il aurait pu continuer à torturer son oncle jusqu'à ce que celui-ci crève. Mais un bruit qui se fit entendre derrière lui et attira son attention.

Il se retourna pour savoir d'où il provenait. Il brisa ainsi le contact visuel avec son oncle et le _Cruciatus_ cessa donc de faire effet. Un auror se trouvait derrière lui, baguette à la main.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » s'écria Harry en apercevant le nouveau venu.

La baguette de l'intrus s'envola vers la main d'Harry et l'auror fut projeté violemment en arrière. Un second auror apparut dans le champ de vision du Survivant, celui-ci fut plus rapide que le précèdent, il réussit à stupéfier le jeune sorcier avant que ce dernier le désarme.

* * *

Quand Harry revint à lui, il ne se trouvait plus au 4 Privet Drive. Il était dans une pièce de petite taille aux murs gris, elle ne possédait aucune fenêtre, ni autre ouvertures visibles. Il ne se demanda pas comment il était arrivé là. Les Aurors étaient sûrement responsable de son changement de lieu.

Maudit Aurors ! Ils auraient quand même pu le laisser achever son oncle ! Non, il fallait qu'ils troublent son plaisir, mettent fin à sa vengeance et l'enferment dans ce qui ressemble à une cellule. De quel droit osaient-il l'emprisonner ? Il chercha en vain sa baguette, un auror avait du lui confisquer. Pour qui se prenaient ces aurors ?

Harry resta dans sa prison plusieurs jours sans voir âme qui vive. Un plateau repas était apparut devant lui à plusieurs reprises. Oh, pas grand chose : un peu de pain rassis et de l'eau. Même les Dursleys le nourrissaient mieux que ça.

Soudain deux Aurors pénètrent dans la pièce en traversant un des murs, ils s'approchèrent d'Harry sans prononcer un mot ils le saisirent chacun par un bras et le traînèrent hors de sa prison.

Après avoir parcourut plusieurs couloirs, les aurors introduirent Harry, dans une salle de procès. Celle-ci était occupé par une centaine de personnes : Albus Dumbledore parlait avec les journaliste qui l'entouraient. Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la magie, lui, aussi était en pleine discussion avec des journalistes. Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait, il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit dans la pièce pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Personne ne fessait attention au Survivant ! Les deux aurors le menèrent à une chaise en fer se trouvant au centre de la pièce : ils forcèrent Harry à s'asseoir dessus.

Trois minutes plus tard, sept hommes rentrèrent dans la salle. Aussitôt, toutes les conversations cessèrent, le silence était total. L'un des nouveaux arrivants s'approcha d'Harry, il avait un parchemin dans sa main, il en commença la lecture après avoir dévisager le jeune sorcier pendant de longues minutes.

« Harry James Potter, vous avez était reconnu coupable de plusieurs meurtres dont celui de Cédric Diggory… »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Harry, en se levant, « Je n'ai tué personne, c'est Volde… »

« Silence ! » lui ordonna l'un des aurors pendant que l'autre le repoussait sur son siège.

« Bon reprenons ! Harry James Potter, vous avez été reconnu coupable de plusieurs meurtres dont celui de Cédric Diggory, vous avez prétendu que Vous Savez Qui était de retour alors que cela n'était pas le cas et vous avez torturé un muggle à l'aide du Sortilège Impardonnable _Cruciatus_. Nous vous condamnons par conséquence à passer le restant de votre vie à Azkaban. »

* * *

Harry avait été reconduit dans sa cellule aux murs gris, après la lecture de son verdict. Verdict d'un procès auquel il n'avait même pas assisté : il n'avait donc pas pu se défendre, ni pu parler avec son avocat. En avait-il eut un ? Et en plus de cela, on l'avait accusé de chose dont il n'était même pas coupable : il n'avait jamais assassiné qui que se soit et Voldemort était bien de retour. Harry ne disait pas qu'il était totalement innocent, il avait bien lancé le Doloris sur un moldu mais n'avaient-ils pas remarqué qu'il était recouvert de sang. Son sang ! Par Salazar, il était blessé et ne fessait que se défendre ! Ils auraient au moins pu le laisser donner sa version des faits.

« Harry ! »

Le Survivant sursauta, il n'avait entendu personne rentrer dans sa prison, le Directeur d' Hogwarts se tenait devant lui. Le jeune sorcier se leva du sol où il était assit:

« Professeur, je… »

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je tenais à te parler avant que les Dementors viennent te chercher pour te conduire dans ta nouvelle demeure. », la voix de Dumbledore était dure, chargé de mépris et de déception, « Je veux que tu saches que tu m'as énormément déçu. Utiliser un sortilège impardonnable ! Torturer un muggle avec ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de telle chose. Que diraient tes parents s'ils voyaient ce que leur fils est devenu ? Je peux t'assurer qu'ils auraient honte de toi. Ta mère s'est sacrifié pour que tu vivre et s'est comme cela que tu la remercies, en assassinant sa sœur. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que le meurtrier de tes parents. Ton oncle a subi trop longtemps le Doloris, il va devoir penser le reste de son existence dans un asile à cause de toi. Il n'a cessé de me répéter que tu avais tué sa femme et son fils. Comment as-tu osé briser la vie d'un homme ainsi. Tu me dégoûtes. Il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit que tu tomberais aussi bas que Voldemort. »

« Tu n'auras plus besoin de cela maintenant ! »

Le Directeur de Hogwarts tenait dans sa main une baguette magique en bois de houx, de 27,5 centimètres bien connu d'Harry vu que c'était la sienne. Dumbledore l'a cassa et jeta les deux morceaux à terre près du jeune sorcier.

« Les Dementors ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. »

Ce fut les derniers mots du vieux sorcier, après les avoir prononcés il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Harry ramassa les restes de sa baguette, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. En brisant la baguette du Survivant, Albus Dumbledore avait réduit à néant tous les espoirs du jeune sorcier.

Soudain, l'air de la pièce se refroidit de quelques degrés, Harry aperçu deux ombres l'approche, il sentit une main glaciale le saisir par le bras. Ensuite il fut entouré d'une brume, il ne distinguait plus rien, des voix se firent entendre.

« Lili, c'est lui ! Il arrive. »

Harry revivait une fois de plus la scène de la mort de ses parents, comme à chaque fois qu'un Dementor se trouvait à proximité.

« Lili, prends Harry et sauves toi ! Je vais le retenir ! »

C'était la voix de son père.

« Patronus, il faut que j'invoque mon patronus. » murmura-t-il.

Un rire terrifiant se fit entendre.

« _Expecto Patronum_! »

« Non! Pas Harry! »

C'était sa mère maintenant qu'il entendait, elle suppliait Voldemort de l'épargner.

Le jeune sorcier serra les restes de sa baguette au creux de ses mains en prononçant à nouveau la formule du patronus.

« _Expecto Patronum_ ! Patronus… utiliser… invoquer… faire appel… au patronus… »

Harry répétait une suite illogique de mots. Les personnes qui le voyaient passer se retourner sur son passage se demandant si le Survivant n'était pas déjà devenu fous. En effet, la vision d'Harry qui disait des phrases sans queue ni tête, dans les bras d'un Dementor. Pouvait prêter à ce genre d'interrogation.

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

A/N : Traduction Anglais/Français**

_Death Eater _Mangemort

_Salazar Slytherin _/ Salazar Serpentard

_Hogwarts _/ Poudlard

_Muggle _/ Moldu

_Cruciatus _/ Doloris

_Dementor _/ Détraqueur

_Expecto Patronum _ Spero Patronum


End file.
